


Humilation

by PlasticMachine



Series: Whumptober2019 [25]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: M/M, Mutual Pining, Whump, Whumptober, Whumptober 2019
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-29
Updated: 2019-10-29
Packaged: 2020-11-28 21:57:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20973692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PlasticMachine/pseuds/PlasticMachine
Summary: John wonders why Davesprite is always rude to him.





	Humilation

John was through.

He was through with this shit!

Davesprite was always so rude to him. Most of the time, Davesprite just ignored John and he got used to it but today Davepsprite started making horrible comments and blowing off everything that John said.

John confronted him about it. "What are you doing!?"

"What?" Davesprite shrugged, facing away from John.

"You know what!" John grabbed his wrist and pointed at Dave's stupid shades. "You're being a douche!"

"Whatever." Davesprite scoffed it off, ignoring John's comments.

"NO!" John yelled. "Not whatever!"

John frustratingly groaned. "You are being such a dick! Blowing me off all the time! **Just like this!"**

"Sorry." Davesprite tries to turn away from John again, John pulls at his arm and makes him look at him.

"What is it with you!?" John yells. "Dave was never this horrible to me!"

"I'm sorry, but I'm not him!" Davesprite yells back.

"No! Apparently you aren't!" John raises his voice to be louder than Davesprite just was. "He actually know how to have fun and he was- he was-" John bite his lip. He tried to choke back a sob. and failed.

"John..." Davesprite lifted up his free hand, the other was still being held by John.

John squeezed his wrist as he cried. "I... I..."

"It's okay." Davesprite offered John a hug.

John shoved him again, Davesprite was reluctant to, but he tried again anyway.

This time, John let him hold him.

"I miss him so much." John cried into his soft orange feathers.

"I know." Davesprite held him. "I bet he misses you too."

"I... I want... I wanted to..." John cries.

"What?" Davesprite asks.

"No. You're... you're with... you know what. Forget it." John tries to wipe his eyes but Davesprite grabs his hand.

"Don't worry about that. Don't worry about me. Just talk about Dave."

"You... You're okay with me talking about... you like... you're not you?"

"John. You know how many dead dreamselves are walking around and shit?"

John laughs. "Yeah. Okay. Just... I'm sorry I implied that you... aren't the real Dave."

"It's okay. I know that I'm not your Dave." Davesprite sighed. "It's okay."

"It's just..." John looks away from him. "I wanted to... tell him how I feel."

"How you feel about what?"

"About... about..." John bite his lip. Thinking that he shouldn't. But he does it anyway.

John shuts his eyes and kisses Davesprite on his orange lips.

When John pulls away he turned red and looks away.

"Oh." Davesprite says. "oh. oh."

Davesprite's eyes widen behind his shades. He forces down a violent CAW with his fist, pretending like he just held in a burp.

"You... you feel the same." Davesprite said.

"Huh?" John looked at Davesprite with hopeful eyes. "You... you do too?"

"Yeah." Davesprite nods. "And I'm sure he does too..."

Davesprite gives his best friend a gentle nod, he takes a deep breath and sighs.

He knows that this isn't his John. He knows that he'll never have the chance that Dave has to be with him. He knows that.

He can't help but feel... humiliated. Everything... striped from him.

But at least another version of him, in another timeline, another life, can have what he always wanted.


End file.
